


Stupid virtual reality

by Delso



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Annoyed Robert, Clumsy Aaron, M/M, concerned Robert, worried robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delso/pseuds/Delso
Summary: Robert isn't a massive fan of Aaron's new virtual reality game, Aaron was way too clumsy for a game like that. He wants rid of it, it takes 3 events for Aaron to finally agree...





	Stupid virtual reality

1-   
Robert was in the kitchen making him and Aaron a cup of tea, he had come home to Aaron playing that stupid virtual reality game again, in his opinion technology had gone way too far, but every time he expressed this opinion to Aaron he just got told he was too old to understand. 

He puts the milk away and picks up the mugs to head into the living room. Aaron is currently facing away from him aiming his stupid plastic gun at the wall mumbling every now and then.

Aaron then turns around and gets his gun ready, Robert can see the pure concentration on his face and even though he hates the stupid game he can't help but admit that Aaron looks absolutely adorable with his head set on holding a plastic gun. 

Robert chuckles to himself before heading over to the table to put the teas down.

Suddenly Aaron lets out a terrified yelp as he gets ambushed by some monster, he darts to his left crashing straight into Robert, splashing the boiling tea all over himself before he loses his balance. 

"Aaron!" Robert yells in frustration before he sees Aaron about to fall

His body moves before he'd even registered the information and he grabs Aaron just before his head hits the floor.

Aaron is shaking, the sudden pain and shouting must have startled him.

Robert sighs with relief and helps Aaron up, aware that Aaron still can't see him Robert makes sure Aaron is stable, still having one hand wrapped around his waist, he lifts off Aaron's head set.

Aaron looks petrified as he stares at Robert.

"For god sake Aaron" Robert sighs, but there's no anger in it

"Are you okay babe?" He asks Aaron, still concerned

"Y-yeah I'm fine, sorry about the tea" Aaron mumbles, before hissing in pain and looking down at his shirt which is soaked with tea.

Robert hadn't really thought about where the tea had gone in his panic. He looks down and sees that Aaron's chest is soaked. 

He lifts up Aaron's top to see his chest red and looking a bit sore. 

"Oh Aaron, we need to get some cold water on your chest, you've burnt yourself" he says soothingly.

Aaron just looks at him with guilt in his eyes as he follows Robert upstairs where they use a cold flannel to relieve the pain of the hot tea on Aaron's chest. 

"I'm sorry you know, I just jumped because I got attacked suddenly" Aaron explained to Robert.

"I know babe but it's a stupid game, you're clumsy as it is! Please get rid of it" Robert asks, sick of this game already.

"Oh come on Rob! It was an accident, it won't happen again" Aaron pleads 

"Ugh fine" Robert sighs, maybe he should have a go if it's so good...

2-   
Robert comes home for his lunch break expecting Aaron to be doing some cleaning that he promised he would do this morning. 

But when he opens the door he's greeted with Aaron and Adam messing around and laughing like two school kids.

Robert can't stop the smile making it's way onto his face because he loves it when Aaron is like this, so care free and cheeky. 

He goes to sit on the sofa to watch them play the stupid game that Robert hates, which may not be as stupid as he thought if it makes Aaron smile like this. 

Adam has just started a game where he has to shoot zombies and Aaron is stood next to him winding him up by making stupid zombie noises and poking and hitting him to make him flinch.

Aaron is laughing his head off, taking advantage of Adam not being able to see by jabbing him from all directions, Adam too is laughing and cursing Aaron, telling him to back off.

Robert even finds himself chuckling too at Aaron's childish behaviour 

That's until Aaron jabs Adam in the side as Adam goes to shoot a zombie, causing his to flinch and swing the gun to the side, colliding it with Aaron's face.

"Oww!" Aaron yells as he stumbles back holding his face.

Roberts up in seconds steadying Aaron. 

"Babe let me see" he says soothingly trying to move Aaron's hands from his face.

Adam takes of his head set and winces, he didn't mean to club his best mate, he just flinched at the jab.

"Mate I'm so so so sorry!" He begins apologising.

Aaron let's Robert move his hands away from his face, he can feel blood on his hands but he doesn't know where it's from.

Robert mumbles "shit" under his breath.

"It's okay babe, Adam here has just given you a nose bleed" he says glaring at Adam as he leads Aaron over to the sink.

"It was my fault Rob, I shouldn't have poked him" Aaron defends Adam.

"Look let's not argue about it let's just get you cleaned up" Robert mumbles annoyed.

Adam decides he should probably get out of Roberts way.

"I think I should go Aaron lad, I'll see ya tomorrow yeah? I'm so sorry about that mate" he says sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Ad, I'm absolutely fine and it was as accident! See ya tomorrow mate" Aaron says, waving to Adam as he leaves. 

Robert sighs as he sits at the kitchen table next to husband, holding a tissue to Aaron's nose to stop the bleeding. 

"I told you I hate that game" Robert says stubbornly.

"I know but let's be honest poking Adam while he was fighting zombies wasn't the smartest thing for me to do was it" Aaron says grinning.

"No it wasn't you muppet" Robert says, letting a grin onto his face as he kisses Aaron's forehead.

"Still game me a scare though" he says sighing at Aaron 

"I know babe, I'm sorry, I'm just so clumsy" Aaron says, removing Roberts hand holding the tissue because the bleeding had stopped.

"See? All better" he says calming Rob 

"Mmmm I still want you to get rid of the game though" he says stubbornly.

3-  
Aaron and Robert had got home from having a lovely day out, they went to a theme park and had the most fun they've had in months.

Robert wanted to finish the night by cooking his husband a nice meal before they settled on the sofa for a night of watching movies cuddles up together. 

Aaron was currently in the living room playing a quick level on his stupid virtual game, Robert had agreed because it would keep Aaron occupied for enough time that he could cook the meal without any distractions. 

He could occasionally hear Aaron yelling insults or letting out not-so-manly yelps, and he couldn't help but laugh, the game was such a ridiculous concept. He then suddenly heard a bang and silently mourned what one of their possessions Aaron had knocked off now.

He was just about to dish up dinner, but he didn't know if Aaron would eat the mushrooms that he has cooked. So he headed into the living room to ask him.

"Aaron do you want-" Robert began to ask but as cut off suddenly

Aaron had tripped over one of Livs cases of clothes that Robert had asked her to live 1 million times and his head collided against the corner of their coffee table. 

"Aaron!!!!!" Robert yelled as he sprinted over to where Aaron was led, he had blood coming from his forehead and Robert just went into shock.

He shook Arron before reaching for his phone to call an ambulance. Muttering to himself "stupid game. Stupid stupid bloody game" 

He was fumbling with his phone trying to call but he kept pressing the wrong keys. 

"Baby please wake up, you idiot, why did I let you play that stupid game" he cried 

Aaron stirred and opened one eye before groaning in pain 

"R-rob?" He groaned

"Aaron, thank god" Robert sighed, kissing Aaron's forehead

"Calm down soft lad I'm not dead" Aaron chuckled at the state Robert was in.

" don't you dare be smart with me, I come in here to you lead on the floor unconscious!" Robert yelled, but there was no anger in it.

"I'm fine, I just fell" Aaron said sitting up and wiping his head to see blood on his hands

"Ouch" he mumbles

Robert supported his as he sat up, rubbing his back

" we need to get you to A & E and get checked out" Robert said already trying to pick Aaron up

"Whoa, calm down babe I'm fine" Aaron tried to explain but there was quite a lot of blood coming from his head.

"Are you kidding me?! Look at youself!" Robert snapped.

Aaron just accepted it and let himself be picked up and carried to the car.

When they arrived at the hospital Robert went into protective boyfriend mode and demanded that Aaron see someone straight away, not losing physical contact with Aaron at any moment, constantly checking he was okay.

Aaron just let it happen because he knows he gave his husband a shock.

~~~

They arrived home about 12:30 Am, Aaron was just given medication and had his head bandaged with the instructions of keeping rested. 

Robert had guided him in and to the sofa, where Aaron lay his head on Roberts chest.

"Sorry about dinner and everything rob" Aaron mumbled guiltily 

"Don't worry about it baby, I'm just glad you're okay" Robert sighed kissing Aaron's head

"Rob..." Aaron mumbled timidly 

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Robert asked worriedly 

"I think I wanna get rid of the virtual reality game now..." Aaron says sheepishly

"Oh thank fuck for that" Robert let's out a breath of relief.


End file.
